


Exquisite

by twistedluminarystudent



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, F/F, I'm Bad At Tagging, Reveal, Yoriko POV, ambiguous ending, touriko - Freeform, yoriko knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 06:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17136590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twistedluminarystudent/pseuds/twistedluminarystudent
Summary: She looks absolutely alluring, a mixture of crimson flames and shards blended together flaring apart asymmetrically from her back.





	Exquisite

Yoriko's always noticed that there was something unusual about Touka.

She always has. From the moment Kirishima Touka walked into her classroom and glared at every single student before choking out an introduction as was mandatory looking like she'd rather be anywhere else in the world. 

Yoriko, of course, stupid as she is, becomes infatuated soon enough, somehow drawn to the careless aggression and apathy Touka emanated from her entire being. Touka was a one of a kind and Yoriko was easily smitten.

There was always something off, though. Particularly, the sheer disinterest she held for food in general was apparent enough for Yoriko to become confused. People don't just survive on single jam buns daily and manage to hold good food in unadulterated disregard. It wasn't normal. 

There were several other things that made Touka stand out even more than she usually did in Yoriko's mind.

The sheer amount of strength her friend mindlessly displayed sometimes, for instance.

And the insane addiction to coffee. Yoriko's never known anyone who drinks as much coffee as Touka does. She once made a joke about Touka living off it only to be met with an awkward laugh.

Still though, she's not sure if even she could have predicted this, despite the clear signs.

Touka still manages to steal Yoriko's breath away.

She looks absolutely alluring, a mixture of crimson flames and shards blended together flaring apart asymmetrically from her back.

The sclera of her one unconcealed eye is as dark as the night sky, holding a single digit of scarlet.

She's glowing, gently illuminating the darkness of the streets, making her look ethereal.

Yoriko can't move, transfixed in awe at the exquisite sight, hidden away in a retreat.

Touka moves.

And with a single graceful swoop, she's gone.

Yoriko's left to wonder whether it was just a figment of her imagination.


End file.
